


Encounter

by GreenLicious (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Exhibitionist Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, literally vikuyuu as eruri and yurio as armin mm i mean jjyurio as jearmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: What do you think that being born again in a new world that is opposite of what you had before? Well he will change, since the world indeed changed.Armin has changed, so do people around him.This is the story where Yuri Plisetsky finding his comrades, his lover, and bonus having two daddy (which he didn't ask for it).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> bc yurio literally armin + melo in one go, im weak. and so on chapters probably lots of pwp of not-so-eruri (vikuyuu) bc why not. will add the tags as the story goes. but i will put explicit since next chapter will come SOON, with hot steamy eruri eh i mean vikuyuu. enjoy reading as i enjoy writing them. thank you for your time.

Yuri Plisetsky is the name that he’s born into this world. It’s slightly weird being born into this world with different name, it _is_ just slightly since his past life he was fighting titans, nothing as weird as that. But his family are the same; he still lives with his grandfather, his parents still going outside the country. Maybe he can change, is what he thought when he remembered his past-life. He is not Armin Arlert anymore—this world where he lives doesn’t have any more titans. He was five when the memory from his past-life in Shiganshina comes. It broke him down. He thinks about it a lot until now. He wonders where are they, his friends, his lover, the squad, commander, and all of those people from his past-life; will he meet them by any chance for the second time?

 

Until one day he _sees_ him, a man gracefully skates through the ice rink, he gets this flash-back in his head, about his commander, Erwin Smith, and he always has this Déjà vu for whomever he encounters in his past-life in this world. He adores him instantly; he wants to be like him. Erwin Smith is a legend in an ice rink now— just like the Erwin Smith he knew before. He’s going to follow this man again, because Erwin Smith is his life-saver. Victor Nikiforov is the name of the beautiful skater, and whom he respects, to whom he will follow, again.

 

He thinks positive, he will meet them all, his comrades. He misses them, but first, he needs to change. He doesn’t want to be the all nice and smiles- the Armin people think he was before. He will be the Yuri Plisetsky, new born Armin Arlert. How good he can be in acting? Good enough, probably, he thinks.

 

He is Yuri Plisetsky, a 15-year-old skater from Russia. He has goals of his own: to meet all of him friends from his past-life. This is how the story begins.


	2. Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found him, but he ran away.  
> He didn't go after him, because he knows someday he will chase after him, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jj is a total dick bc i want him that way. i love torturing my yurio. warning about lots of daddy stuff, not in a kinkshame way, yet, and yurio mouthy!  
> platonic!vikuyuri ahead ~ enjoy them as i enjoy writing them.  
> heads up for explicit victor masturbating *i know u guys are waiting for this, so do i*

**Sochi Grand Prix Final**

Ethereal.

 

It’s the first word that comes into his mind when he sees the black haired guy wearing the glasses. They meet eyes and the flash back comes through his head.

 

Levi Ackerman.

 

Why is Levi turning his back? Doesn’t he miss him?

-

 

“You finally noticed that Japanese guy is Levi, huh?” Yuri says. “I found out long ago, and he has the same name as me, how irritating, in this ice-rink Yuri can only be one!”

 

“You know him?” He is surprised that Yuri took interest in other people, but then again, he knows that Yuri has purpose to find all of his old comrades. He chuckles because how Armin can be this different. He misses the old Armin, a little, this Yuri is lot cuter though.

 

“Last year, the same time I knew JJ was Jean.” Yuri sighs and took his iPhone from his hoodie pocket then scrolling through feeds on Instagram.

 

“Mhm so, how is it going on between the two of you?”

 

“You know, I kinda confronted Yuuri earlier. His personality is the opposite as he was. That’s funny how a crybaby he is. Pathetic.” He giggles. “don’t ask. Jean still doesn’t remember a bit about his past-life. He doesn't see me as he was. Fucking JJ is unbelievable. I bet Levi doesn’t remember too.”

 

“Maybe… so Yuri let’s meet another Yuri!” Victor smiles brightly making Yuri frown deeper.

 

“No way in hell. That Yuuri is over, let’s just go back. I don’t want to be longer in here.”

 

“Miss your grandpa already? But you have your daddy here!” Victor hugs him, tightly.

 

“Gosh! Annoying! Off me old geezer!” Yuri struggles from Victor grasp and pokes at his rib.

 

Victor pouts, “you totally cuter when you were Armin.”

 

“Like I care!” Yuri then runs to their car and the car just droves away, leaving him behind. He sighs; he will take another cab then.

 

Victor smiles at this little boy that he knows from well since his past life, and until now, antics. The little brilliant boy he knew from before has changed a lot. This Yuri has a lot more personality like Levi, he laughs. He’s grateful that Yuri is close to him. He still wants to protect him.

 

He snakes his phone out of his pocket. He has something to do before he heads back to the hotel. Find his past life lover. Yuri as Yuri said, technology these days really amazing. He just needs to type ‘Yuri Japanese Ice Skater’ and all information he needs are there.

 

Katsuki Yuuri, a 23 year-old skater from Hasetsu, Japan. Currently in university, a Sagittarius born in November 29th, he smiles because he in fact was born in the same day as Levi was before, 25 December, ah his birthday is near. He wants to celebrate with fellow skaters he’s close with. He might invite JJ to make fun of Yuri. He can’t wait to go back to tell Yuri about party.

 

-

 

**Night in December 24 th**

 

“Huh! No way!” Yuri screeches over the phone and ends his call. Victor is just trying to lure Yuri out for his birthday.

 

He sighs and peers at JJ who is sitting beside him. “he doesn’t want to come. I think should we kidnap him?”

 

Jean laughs, “The princess is really spoiled by you. You made him like that, Commander.”

 

“Huh, I never spoil him. Why did you lie? It’s very unlike you. You were an honest person, Jean.”

 

“I didn’t remember him; I just remember you were Erwin Smith today yanno. But I can’t put a face for Armin Arlert how much you tell me about him. Maybe I need Yuri to tell me himself?”

 

“Weird. Because Armin appearance is not that different with Yuri now; though his personality a bit too much, for my liking, resembles as Levi. Did you remember Levi?” he takes his glass and sips a little of his champagne.

 

“To be honest, Vic, I don’t remember, and I don’t really care either. I’m having my life here, so why can’t we just move on to live the fullest as we get another chance.”

 

“Ok.” Victor stands up and puts some bill on their table. “Thank you for your time, JJ,” he smiles.

 

He somehow hears that JJ is saying something behind, but he doesn’t care anymore. It hurts so bad to hear something like that from the one that Yuri wants to see the most. It pains him to the core of his heart, what if Yuri knows this all along? What will happen if Levi will have the same thoughts as JJ? It would break him down. He was thinking that he will go to Japan after New Year, but he changes his mind. He won’t go to meet Katsuki Yuuri yet, let’s just the Fate reveal.

 

He’s in front of Yuri’s apartment; his feet have brought him here. He feels comfort around Yuri. He wants to hug Yuri now, he could ask Yuri’s hug for his present, can he?

 

He takes out his duplicate key, and going in like he owns it. “Yuriiiii~ Daddy’s home.”

 

He hears Yuri grumbles and Makkachin barks soon running full speed and jumps into his arms, “I’m home Makkacchin~ I wish Yuri is cuddly as you are.”

 

“Go home now, don’t stay over anymore!” Yuri barks at him, such a cute pyjamas Yuri wears of course Lion patterns.

 

“Aw, Daddy misses you! How cold, right Makkachin?” Makkacchin barks at him, as in approving Victor words. He snuggles his dog nape.

 

“You reek, take a bath then sleep wherever you like…” Yuri says, then hesitating for a moment. “Happy birthday, Victor.” Then he runs away.

 

Victor doesn’t miss the slightly blush covering his cheeks to ears. How adorable, he squeezes Makkacchin tighter and Makkacchin maybe feeling uncomfortable but licks his face.

 

“Aw, such a good child I have.” He coos.

 

“Disgusting perverted old man!”  he shouts.

 

He thinks that Yuri will be fine, as long as he’s there with him.

 

Makkacchin is walking in front of him, going to Yuri’s room. He follows suit, because he wants to take his change of clothes first, he still needs to hug Yuri for being so adorable.

 

“Yuri, thank you. But where’s my present? Daddy’s sad.” He sprawls into the comforter that cocoon Yuri is, feeling Yuri moves and kicks him uncontrollably, he moves a bit so that he’s beside Yuri.

 

Yuri stops his moving. “You met JJ earlier. Saw his post on IG.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did he remember you?” a little quiver he hears.

 

“Why is it important?”

 

“You know WHY!” Yuri is glaring daggers at him, he knows even though Yuri still inside of his comfortable cocoon.

 

“He did.”

 

“H-how about me?” he stutters.

 

“No.”

 

“…Fine.”

 

Victor hugs his cocoon, caressing his back, because he knows that Yuri always sprawling on his stomach and plays his phone until he falls asleep. “You still have me, your daddy!”

 

“Gods! Stop that daddy kink, Victor!” Yuri finally shows his head outside his cocoon. His frown still always there, he grabs his shoulder and holds him into his arms.

 

“Let me sleep here tonight, I want to hug you until you sleep.”

 

Yuri just grumbles incoherent into his chest, but settles comfortably on Victor as his body-pillow. “you reek.”

 

“You like Daddy stench.” He puts his hand on his spine, down and caresses his back up and down.

 

“Don’t get boner, I’m underage.”

 

He laughs, “I suppose.” He wants to bite back to say that Armin has sex with Jean since they were still underage, but not this moment. “So when you are 16, I can touch you?”

 

“Oh my god, I hate you,” but Yuri’s body doesn’t seem to move.

 

He smiles. He loves Yuri, loves his new life; and still loves Lev Ackerman as he is now Katsuki Yuuri.

 

-

 

**Morning After**

Victor awakes because he feels someone’s licking, his face is wet, Makkacchin. His head is aching, he needs aspirin. He can’t move though. Yuri’s still sleeping, drooling a bit into his chest, adorable, he moves his bang so he can see how beautiful Yuri is without permanent frown that Yuri always shows. He loves Yuri’s face after all.

 

He groans— morning wood such a pain in the ass. He moves a bit so that he can finally go to bath. He reeks of alcohol. He needs to take care of his needs too.

 

He wobbles when he stands. He is stretching his body a little bit before his head starts to act again. He takes random clothes he puts into Yuri’s wardrobe.

 

“Makkacchin don’t wake up Yuri until I finish my bath okay?” he pats his beloved dog lovingly.

 

He checks out the phone to see the time, it’s still 6 in the morning. He has some times before going to walk Makkacchin. He will take a good shower, and of course a good care of Vic Jr. too.

 

He goes to the kitchen first to find the medicine. He takes the pill and drinks. Time for good steamy shower.

 

His imaginations are always wild when he jerks off. He wonders that since he already found out that Levi is Yuuri now, could he imagine the nerdy-looking-man doing lewd things for him. He’ll test this imagination now.

 

He’s going inside the bathroom, already stripping his pants and shirt. He’s standing proud naked, his cock is hard, and a little bit precum, probably because Yuri kept moving in his sleep. Yuri and Yuuri. Oh this would be a hard thing to do for his imagination.

 

He never sees Yuri as his sexual desire before. He’s purely love Yuri as his son, or something important that needs to be protected. Now thinking about Yuri makes his cock a little flaccid, not as hard as before.

 

Levi as he is now Katsuki Yuuri, he needs to focus. He takes some random lotion Yuri owns and put into his hand. He starts to stroke his cock, slowly, put some pressure on his shaft. His other hand is fondling his balls. He likes it fast though, but he wants to take his time to enjoy it this time. He has face now to jerk off.

 

He grunts because he hit the spot of image face fucking Yuuri with his glasses on which is fucking turn on, and ends it with cum into his face, and that dirty-faced-nerdy-man licking his cum from his face. Thus his cum spurts out just for those images. It’s not even 5 minutes yet. Is he getting older? He’s not premature ejaculation, for god’s sake. But Yuuri face is such a turn on, it’s been so long since he jerks off too. That was truly the hottest imagination he has. He feels bad because it’s such a bad timing so the cum is all over the floor. He takes tissue and cleans his mess.

 

He feels chill behind his back. Oh he forgot to lock the door. He sees Yuri is standing there; his face is just like a tomato it’s cute.

 

“Хуй тебе!” Yuri screams as he slams the door.

 

He just laughs it off and goes into the shower, taking his time to clean himself, oh what fiery child he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im struggling so bad bc i want to have a vikuyuri too, i mean in porn way. damnit. im so biased for anyone/coconut hair. suggestion? should i make it happen? or nah? *tbh i think they will, eventually when i cant help myself anymore*

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i will still use their yoi names more than the name from their pastlife, bc its troublesome switching names. but in some sentimental scenes i probably switching haha. thank you for reading so far.
> 
> do hit kudos n comment if u wanna see snk characters as yoi ones!  
> do me favour for some ideas about yoi characters that fit with snk? if u guys watch the snk and yoi, that would be so great!  
> an: i changed my mind, i watched it, just now. its just i dont want them to be ooc, watching without sound is pain in the ass ;_;


End file.
